


Please Know That I'm Yours to Keep

by pearlcaddy



Series: Like a Cat Playing With a Ball of Twine (That You Call My Heart) [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Living!Phantoms AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlcaddy/pseuds/pearlcaddy
Summary: Once Luke and Julie know that they’re soulmates, all that’s left is to spend their rest of their lives together.Drabbles based on tumblr kiss prompts
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Like a Cat Playing With a Ball of Twine (That You Call My Heart) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124969
Comments: 21
Kudos: 239





	1. Let's Just Live in the Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from “The Girl” by The City and Colour  
> Chapter title from “Happy Accidents” by Saint Motel
> 
> These were originally posted on tumblr when I was filling kiss prompts, but I figured I’d share them here for non-tumblr people/so the whole verse is in one place. Still a couple more to come!
> 
> _Kiss Prompt: A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them_
> 
> Inspired by [this utterly gorgeous fanart](https://mamirugbee.tumblr.com/post/643492348733587456/some-juke-goodness-that-i-didnt-get-a-chance-to) by @mamirugbee

“LUKE.”

From her spot curled up on the rehearsal studio floor, Julie glances up in time to see Alex slap her boyfriend on the arm. Her boyfriend who is unabashedly staring at her instead of playing his guitar. Under the full volume of his adoring gaze, she can’t keep the grin from slipping onto her face, and as soon as she smiles, he bursts into a giant beam, which only makes _her_ smile bigger and then _his_ smile grows and—

“Is this a rehearsal or the middle school cafeteria?” Bobby grumbles.

“Middle school cafeteria?” Julie asks, bemused.

“Bobby did his best flirting in the cafeteria,” Reggie explains. “I say 'best': it was middle school, so he basically just smiled a lot and threw a bunch of ‘do u want to go out with me’ notes as paper airplanes.”

“Hey, those notes got me at least three dates.”

“Out of, like, two hundred,” Alex points out.

“I stand by my methods.”

Julie chuckles and glances back at Luke. Whose eyes are still very much focused on her. That blissful smile works its way back onto her face and—

Alex groans. “Do I need to pour water on you two?”

“Sure,” Luke replies absently.

“Not near the amps!” Reggie squeals.

“Okay, you know what?” Alex gestures pointedly at the studio door. “I am going on a coffee run. Bobby, Reggie, do you want to join?”

“But you said I’m not allowed to drink coffee anymore because it makes me ‘a bit much,’” Reggie tries to point out. Bobby rolls his eyes and elbows the bassist. Then it clicks. “OH. ‘Coffee run.’ Riiiiight.”

Alex studies the ceiling for a second, like he’s searching for rational people in the studio and coming up empty, and then marches out with Reggie and Bobby at his heels.

As soon as they disappear, Luke all but jumps across the studio towards Julie. She tries to put on her best approximation of a responsible grown-up voice. “You have got to stop staring at me and focus.”

He lets out an exasperated groan as he flops onto his back and rests his head in her lap. “How can I? You’re here.”

“It’s literally your job.”

But he continues on like she didn’t speak. “ _And_ you’re wearing my clothes.”

She snuggles her shoulders further into his denim trenchcoat. “It’s cold in here.” Sure. It’s definitely the mild A/C. Definitely not that she loves being able to tuck her nose in the collar and fill her lungs with his familiar scent. Definitely not that every time she breathes in that indefinable Luke smell, she has sappy thoughts like “This is what home smells like.”

Capturing a stray curl, he twists it up around his finger. “Can we go home now?”

“You’ve been here for, like, two hours. Come on, you need to focus. This is cute, but it’s very unprofessional.”

He pouts up at her. “When have I ever claimed to be professional?”

“It’s one of the first things I remember you saying to me.”

He kisses the hair around his finger and releases the curl, gazing up at her with such soft joy that her heart beats a little faster. Or maybe it’s his heart beating into their bond. She can’t tell the difference sometimes. “Should I go home?” she asks gently, trying to ignore the immediately disapproving shriveling sensation in both her heart and the bond.

“Nah, if you leave, I’m gonna be just as distracted. Can’t I just take, like, two months off? C’mon, seven years of pining—I deserve two months of non-stop basking.”

“ _After_ you finish the Sunset Curve album.”

He pouts again. “No fair. That’s gonna be ages away.”

She wants to keep lecturing him, but… as much as he’s being absurd and over the top, she feels it too. Their journey happened as it was meant to, and she doesn’t regret a moment of it, but she can’t stop her mind from lingering on all the other periods in their lives when they would have had more time to revel in the new relationship. Running her fingers through his hair, she scratches against his scalp, and a smile purrs its way across his lips. “If you don’t start paying attention in class, your dads won’t let me come over anymore,” she teases.

“Can I at least have a kiss?”

Rolling her eyes, she leans down to drop a gentle peck on his lips. But once she’s there, with his already familiar lips eagerly greeting hers, she can’t stop with just one. She tries to deepen the kiss, but her neck is bent awkwardly from this angle. As if reading her discomfort, he immediately flips himself around without separating their mouths, coming to kneeling in front of her. He cups her chin with one hand and teases her lips apart, the fingers of his other hand coming up to trace along the parts of her neck that he’s already learned are the most sensitive. She sighs into his mouth, and for a moment his lips lose the rhythm of the kiss as they twitch into what she suspects is a smirk. His free hand slides under his trenchcoat and around her waist, tugging her in closer to him, and the bond lets out a sparkling vibration like a throat warbling out a high note. She pulls her mouth from his and starts to work her way intently across his cheek, reaching for the spot behind his jaw that she now knows is—

Luke jolts away suddenly, water spots speckling his clothes. “What the fuck?”

Alex stands over them, holding his water bottle up like he’s brandishing a sword. “Don’t test me.”

“The amps!” Reggie cries again, shuddering with the well-earned fear of his own lifetime of bad decision-making.

“If the amps get damaged, Luke will pay for it. Now can we _please_ rehearse?”

Luke looks back at her, not nearly as sheepish as she suspects they probably should be. Holding up his pinky, he asks, “If I finish the album, two months?”

“Two months,” she agrees, and links her pinky with his.

He instantly pops to his feet. “Alright boys, let’s do this thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is there a Kronk reference in a kiss drabble? Because of who I am as a person.


	2. Hello, My Old Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from “Hello, My Old Heart” by The Oh Hellos
> 
> _Kiss Prompt: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it_

Luke’s alarm wakes him up to an empty bed, which he can’t say he’s a fan of. It’s been two weeks since Julie got her sparks, and while they’ve traded back and forth between their respective bedrooms, he’s woken up with her tangled in his arms every morning, and he’s now firmly of the belief that any morning spent differently is a mistake. Crawling out of her bed, he wanders into the hallway, scrubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Jules?”

“In the living room,” she calls back.

He staggers in the direction of her voice, still scratching away at his eyes when she appears at the end of the hall.

“I told you staying in the studio until five am was a mistake,” she sings.

“Sleep is for the weak?”

A smug grin pulls over her face as she holds up a cup of coffee. “You don’t need this, then?

He stumbles toward her. “You’re an angel,” he groans. As he slips the mug out of her hands, he pecks her on the lips. “Morning.”

Her face lights up in a soft, giddy smile. “Morning.”

Then he turns his head and—

Oh.

His parents are sitting on their living room couch, eyes wide and flitting rapidly between Luke and Julie.

Huh. He knew he forgot to tell _someone._

“Your parents are here,” Julie points out needlessly.

His parents continue to blink at him.

Chuckling nervously, he asks, “Uh, guessing I also didn’t tell you that we’re soulmates?”

His mother rubs an exasperated hand over her face. “A text, Luke. A single text when something life-changing happens to you is all that we ask.”

He glances back at Julie, who grins at him with such fondness that he feels a gentle simmer in their bond. A smirk pulls over his mouth as he looks back at his parents. And with all the confidence of someone who is trying to teach something they’ve only just learned, he replies, “You needed to be told that we’re soulmates and we’re in love? Come on, Mom. _Everyone_ knew that.”


End file.
